Children of Valyria
by NautoNamikaze4
Summary: Rhaehrys Taenlarys woke up with her dragon and a dragon egg in the ruins of her home. The dragonlords will return to the world.
1. Prologue

Author's note: I've had this idea on my head for a while. I'll get to my other stories but this idea has been bugging me.

Rhaehrys groaned as she rolled on the hard ground looking around in the cave. Rhaehrys brushed her silver hair out of her face. The map of the world was near the opening of the cave. Rhaehrys covered her mouth coughing as she sat back on her knees. Rhaehrys looked at her dragon exhaling smoke. I pulled the bowl of water towards me. I sipped the water wincing as I shifted to sit on my behind. On the ground, was a blue dragon egg that her older brother; Aeron, left for her. Rhaehrys stood up brushing off the dirt on her robes.

Walking to the opening of the cave, she winced from the light of the sun. Rhaehrys sucked in her breath as she stared at the ruins of Valyria. The Valyrian Freehold was gone. All that was left was ruins and smoke. The dragonlords were dead as the Doom loomed over the city.

"Aegor," Rhaehrys choked out covering her mouth wide eyed.. "Valyria is gone. The dragons are gone but we aren't." Rhaehrys looked at her eldest friend's golden eyes which studied her. "The Targaryens were weak but smart when they left."

She turned to the map of the Known world tracing Valyria with a slender finger as she murmured, "Riñar hen Valyria, urnēptre aōha perzys naejot nyke. Se vys jorrāelagon zaldrīzoti." Rhaehrys's purple eyes glowed with magic.

Rhaehrys's glowing purple eyes looked towards Westeros as four lights appeared. In the north was a red light flickering as if the flame is close to death. Below was a white light that shone bright as if the person was denying their blood and gentle blue flickering as well. Close to the middle of the seven kingdoms was a golden light flickering as if the Valyrian was annoyed. Her eyes went to the Red Waste were a light purple and a sickly green lights were. Tapping her fingers as Rhaehrys stared at the map.

The dragonlords avoided dealing with the West as much as possible because the gold of the Lannisters ruined the land. Her father said a few times as he lectured her on why they don't invade Westeros.

"Aegor, what do you think?" she asked Aegor as he sniffed the dragon egg.

 **What's there?**

"Four lights appeared in Westeros. Three in the North and one in the South. Two lights appeared close to us." Rhaehrys explained sighing. "I'm more worried about those in the West because the cursed gold."

 **Troublesome.** Aegor huffed as he shifted towards her. **I say we checked with the two lights first. That gross color looks corrupted so it's very concerning.**

"That is true. Visit the two and crash into whatever the others are doing."

 **Sounds good, Rhaehyrs. What about your brother's egg he left you?**

Sighing as Rhaehrys took off the robe over her fair shoulders to wrapped it up in the cloth, "Aeron left his dragon's baby with me so I will protect it."

 **Ready to go?** Aegor shifted to exit the cave. Rhaehrys sling a bow and arrows on her back picking up a Valyrian steel sword that once belonged to her mother. Rhaehrys wrapped a cloth holding it to her waist so it wouldn't fall from the flight.

Turning to Aegor, she shifted to get the dragon egg and climbed onto his back. Rhaehrys popped her shoulders as she settled on her dragon's back with the egg on her lap.

"Go."

Rhaehrys leaned forward as Aegor took off the ground bursting out of the cave roaring as they flew above the ruins of their home. Aegor stayed in the air beating his large wings as she leaned to the right so Aegor flew to where the two lights were.

Aegor roared as the dragon soared through the skies. The sun glittered on the red and black scales on Aegor's body. Rhaehrys's silver hair wiped in the wind as they flew in the skies.


	2. Daenerys I

Author's note:

Normal = Dothraki

 _Italic = Valyrian_

 _ **Bold Italic = Common Tongue**_

Daenerys was braiding Drogo's black hair as she hummed a lullaby under her breathe. She now didn't mind the heat around her like Viserys does. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as she leaned her body onto his back.

"What is this iron chair you go on about?" His rough hands caress her skin as she smiled on his neck.

"Throne. My family conquered the land to the west because our home was destroyed." She replied.

"And? A true khal doesn't need a chair to sit on to the the world." Drogo muttered.

Daenerys wrinkled her nose as she tied the braid, "My father ruled before I was born."

A loud roar interrupted Drogo as he turned to her. A chill went down her spine as her nails scratched his biceps as Daenerys looked out the opening of the tent. The khalasar outside was screaming as a large shadow flew over them. Daenerys stood up to walk to the opening with Drogo behind her protectively.

She gasped as a beautiful large creature with red scales landed on a clear area of the camp. A dragon. A real dragon. She thought as her breath was caught in her throat. The large dragon lowered itself so it's rider could slide of its back. Drogo's bloodriders withdrawn their swords and Jorah watched the rider warily. Daenerys watched as the rider slide the hood from their head.

Long silver hair flowed over her shoulders to her lower back as the woman with a beautiful features stepped closer to them. The bloodrider blocked her path with his sword underneath her chin.

" _Step aside, fool. Do you want to be burned alive?"_ Her voice was sharp but Daenerys could understand her.

"Drogo," Daenerys stated. "Let her pass."

"Why?"

"She is of familiar ancestors as I."

"Let the woman pass."

He stepped aside as the woman neared them. The woman wore light colored robes and light brown pants with her sword was held at her waist. Her silver hair was longer than hers and her eyes were iris with a dark blue outline around the pupils.

" _Do you speak Valyrian, young lady?"_ She asked. " _I'm Rhaehrys Taenlarys , one of the Dragonlords of Old Valyria._ "

" _Y-Yes, I can."_

Her smile made Rhaehrys's face even more lovely, " _I just come to check in on you because Aegor; my dragon, was concerned that a corrupted source was near you."_

"What is she saying?" Drogo rested a hand on Daenerys's back.

"This is Rhaehrys Taenlarys. She's a dragonlord and her dragon was concerned for me because of… Viserys." She answered her husband. Drogo studied the woman before them looking serene with his bloodriders surrounding Rhaehrys.

" _Viserys? That is the corrupted Valyrian? You should maybe take care of him, young dragon."_ Rhaehrys tilted her head. Her silver locks fell to the side as she tapped her fingers. A spark of azure magic flickered around her hand.

" _B-but he is the dragon."_

" _No, he isn't. You have the magic of Valyria inside you and so do two others. Dragons and its rider are one and the same. I'm sure you have dragon eggs not this Viserys?"_

" _I do."_

" _Than you have nothing to fear from him. You have the power not him."_

Daenerys looked down taking the comfort of the weight of Drogo's hand on her back, "She says that I have nothing to fear from my brother."

Daenerys watched as Drogo studied Rhaehrys who unflinchingly stared back. Dragonlords conquered the east from the Ghis and the Rhoynar.

"Translate for me, moon of my life." Drogo asked her. "Dragonlord, you may have a tent to stay in until you leave I won't guarantee your safety from my khalasar."

Daenerys translated Drogo's words to Rhaehrys who merely hummed; " _Young Dragon, would you like for me to teach you Valyrian magic?"_

" _Magic?"_

" _How did you expect dragonlords tame the dragons?"_ Rhaehrys beamed as she opened her hand so an azure flame appeared on top of her palm.

"Witch! Let me kill her, Khal." Qotho stepped forward. "A witch is not trusted among the Dothraki!"

"She isn't a witch," Daenerys snapped. "She's a dragonlord."

"What's difference?" Qotho questioned. "Dragons have been dead for a century."

Daenerys glared, "And what is that standing behind her, Qotho? A large lizard? _Lady Rhaehrys, come with me."_

" _Alright,"_ She stepped around Qotho to where she stood with Irri, Doreah and Jhiqui. " _You want to learn magic right away?"_

Daenerys flushed at her eagerness but Rhaehrys merely waved her hand and her dragon took flight. She watched stunned as the creature flown away behind her was her three handmaidens in the same position of awe as her.

" _I-Is that wrong of me?"_

" _No, you want to learn of your heritage."_ Rhaehrys shrugged. " _Would you like this Viserys to learn as well?"_

Does she? Lady Rhaehrys is offering to teach her and Viserys magic of Old Valyria. Daenerys nodded her head at Rhaehrys, "Can you get Viserys for me?"

"Yes, Khaleesi." Doreah bowed and hurried away to find Viserys.

Daenerys waited with the dragonlord in one of the meeting tents for Doreah to bring Viserys. Drogo told her that he is wary of the so called dragonlord. Said dragonlord was putting a light colored egg like her dragon eggs into the fire pit. Not minding the heat from the flame as Rhaehrys sat down on the ground. Rhaehrys gestured Daenerys to come over to her.

" _Come, Young Dragon."_

Daenerys sat down willingly as she watched the Valyrian tapped her fingers on her thigh impatiently.

" _If your brother does not come then I will teach you and only you as he watches._ "

" _ **Daenerys! You don't send a servant to fetch me!"**_ Viserys stomped into the tent angrily.

" _Great, you're here. Sit your ass down and shut up."_ Rhaehrys commanded sharply glaring at Viserys.

" _I am the dragon! You don't demand anything from me!"_ Viserys snarled at the female next to her. Rhaehrys gracefully stood up gazing at Viserys neutrally as she covered his cheeks with her hands to pull him down so they were at eye level.

Rhaehrys leaned into Viserys's space as she stated calmly, " _I just did, cunt._ " And headbutted Viserys so hard it broke his nose. Daenerys covered her mouth with her hand to muffle her snort of laughter as her older brother collapsed to the ground. " _I'll say it once and only once. Sit your ass down."_

Daenerys watched as Viserys sat down far away from Rhaehrys as possible but still in hearing range pouting. Rhaehyrs stood in front of the fire pit breathing in the smoke from the flame. Daenerys sucked in her breathe as the fire turned color from red orange to the azure.

" _I want you two to focus within yourselves,"_ Rhaehyrs stated as she walked around the blue fire. " _The fire of Valyria is within your heart. Draw it out for yourself and only yourself."_

Closing her eyes, Daenerys inhaled deeply as she focused within herself. Daenerys blinked shocked to see a red door in front of her. Her soul yearned her to open it just to see what was inside. Reaching out she grasped the door handle and pulled it open. What she saw before her was a garden with a woman sitting on a bench near the fountain. Her mind whispered that this was her mother.

" _Mother?"_ Daenerys breathed out slowly. Rhaella looked up from the fountain to smile at Daenerys.

" _Daenerys Stormborn,"_ Rhaella hummed as she patted the spot beside her. Daenerys numbly sat beside her mother. " _I gave birth to you as a storm raged on the Targaryen fleet."_

" _That's what Viserys told me when I asked him about you, Father and Rhaegar."_

" _What did he say?"_

" _That Father was a good king and Rhaegar knew the best way to kill."_

Rhaella smiled sadly as she held Daenerys's hand, " _Aerys was a good king for a time but after Duskendall… he changed into a bitter paranoid monster. Viserys is more Aerys's son than he is mine. Rhaegar never liked killing. He loved the people and the people loved him. He only became a warrior because it was needed for him to be one."_

" _W-What about Lyanna Stark? She drawn his eyes from his wife!"_

" _I personally never knew the Starks but one thing I noticed when I was Queen of the Seven Kingdoms about the Starks is that they are honest and good people. Lady Lyanna was a young child about your age when Rhaegar laid his eyes on her. Rhaegar made his decision and stayed true to himself. Lady Rhaehrys is right about the power inside you. You have to will it to be true or fire will not be called to you."_

Daenerys looked down on her lap, " _Power…"_

" _I believe in you, my precious daughter."_

Snapping her eyes open, Daenerys looked at the fire in front of her. "Bend to my will."

Rhaehrys smiled proudly at the fire turned into a light shade of purple, " _Well done, Young Dragon."_

" _ **Daenerys!"**_ Viserys glared at her. " _ **How dare you! You have woken the dragon!"**_

Viserys lunged at her with his hand reaching out to strangle her but he choked to a stop. Daenerys crawled backwards from her older brother as Rhaehrys sighed causing Daenerys to gaze at her. The dragonlord had her hand open towards Viserys like Rhaehrys was choking him.

" _Such a pain,_ " the dragonlord tilted her head as she looked upon Viserys dropping to his knees grasping for his throat. " _Unfortunately, your life is not mine to take."_

Viserys fallen forward as Rhaehrys released him as she walked by to exit the tent. Viserys glowered at Daenerys as he quickly got to his feet.

" _ **This is not over."**_

A sudden confidence caused Daenerys to proclaim, " _ **It's not over by far."**_


	3. Rhaehrys I

Author's note: Sorry for the short chapter.

Regular: common tongue

 _Italics: Valyrian/flashback_

 _ **Bold Italics: Dragon language**_

 **Bella-swan11:** Rhaehrys doesn't know that there are more Targaryens in the world just that Valyrians aren't dead like most people assume. She will suspect who is Jon's birth father when she meets him but she will not tell him the truth.

Rhaehrys poked the fire as she gazed into the flames. Viserys; a spoiled brat with an ego the size of the Valyrian Freehold. Daenerys; a young girl caught in a web of mistakes of her family. Aegor snorted out smoke as he slept on. Rhaehrys sighed heavily as she leaned back on Aegor's side running her fingers on the egg.

Daenerys was dozing off from practicing the basic forms of magic that her father had taught her before he sent her and Aegor into the future.

"Rhaehrys?"

"Yes?"

"What type of magic do you possess?"

"I possess clairvoyance magic." she leaned forward as Daenerys shifted closer to her. "I can see things with my mind."

"Oh…"

"Hm?"

"Will you leave soon?" Daenerys questioned quietly.

"...Yes, I have business to do in the west." Rhaehrys gazed up at the moon high in the sky. "You learned enough from me to expand on your own. It's almost time for this little one to be hatched."

Daenerys curiously sat back as Rhaehrys set the dragon egg in the flames. The egg cracked at the top slightly as Rhaehrys leaned back on Aegor's side with one of her arms wrapped her knee, The egg cracked more to reveal a tiny dragon head. Rhaehrys smirked slightly as she turned to Daenerys who looked shocked. The baby dragon cooed slightly when Rhaehrys reached out with her hand to the baby. The small dragon wiggled out of its egg to crawl onto the arm to Rhaehrys's shoulders.

Aegor lazily open one of his eyes to look at the baby dragon on his mistress's shoulders. Rhaehrys chuckled lowly as she rubbed the baby's tiny head, "What shall we call you, little one?"

 _ **Aeyla**_

"It's weird for you to be attached so soon, Aegor." Rhaehrys hummed. Aegor snorted shifting sharply causing Rhaehrys to smack back onto the ground laughing as Aeyla curled on her chest. "Good night, Dany."

"Good night."

Daenerys left as Rhaehrys shifted to get comfortable with a small dragon on her chest as her eyes slowly close. Daenerys revealed to her that her family had mostly died during the time before and during her birth. Very complicated, Rhaehrys mused to herself. Why not just kill those who rebel in the first place?

 _ **Rhaehrys, the corrupted one nears with the intent to harm you.**_ Aegor's deep voice growled in her head as Rhaehrys sat back up with Aeyla curling around her neck. Viserys appeared in her line of vision as he neared her campsite with a dagger in his hand shaking.

"...A dragon…" he muttered lowly causing her to rise one of her eyebrows at the male Targaryen. "I AM THE DRAGON!"

Viserys dived forward with the dagger raised above his head as if the dagger could kill her with one strike. Rhaehrys's right hand twitched slightly as her magic formed a glittering azure barrier stopping the blade two inches away from her face.

"You? A dragon? Please, don't make me laugh." Rhaehyrs lean her head sideways as Viserys slammed hard into the ground in front of her. "Your sister is more of a dragon than you are. You piss me off way too much. I'm training Dany in magic from Valyria while you brood to yourself which makes me think that you are nothing… The question is why is Nothing doing in my presence?"

Viserys gasped strangled clutching at his throat staring at her helplessly as he bent to his knees. His narrow face turn purple as his struggles slowed to a stop.

"Aegor," Rhaehrys turn into Aegor's side as she nuzzle into his neck. "Prepare to fly to Westeros."


	4. Author's noteOTP for Rhaehrys

Jaime/Rhaehrys

Jon/Rhaehrys

Rhaegar/Rhaehrys


	5. Sansa I

Sansa sobbed as she shuddered away from Meryn Trant raising his sword to strike her when clank of metal caused her to see a platinum blonde girl holding a sword that blocked Trant from striking her. From what Sansa could see; the girl wore tight leather breeches, leather boots and a top that showed her midriff and cleavage. Her savor had ruby ring on her right hand and a small tooth earrings on her ears. Around the girl's shoulders was a scaled winged dragon which hissed at the court. The famous silver-blonde hair was loose around the girl's shoulders and to her back.

"How annoying." The girl kicked Trant away with her foot sending the cruel knight into the stairs to the Iron Throne. The young woman stabbed the ground to lean on the large sword to stare at Joffrey with piercing purple eyes. "So this is where Daenys's descendents made their empire?"

"You wench!" Meryn shouted as he got back up. "How dare you attack a Kingsguard in the presence of the king."

"King?" The woman looked around curious. "I see no king."

Joffrey glared angrily, "I demand to know who you are!"

The woman smirked as she tilted her head and the dragon crawled from her shoulders to Sansa. Sansa watched stunned as the small dragon curled around her bare shoulders protectively. "I am Rhaehrys Taenlarys, a dragonlord from Valyria."

"The dragonlords are dead." Cersei sneered.

"Do I look dead to you?" Rhaehrys pulled Sansa up. "Oh! You have been around a descendent of Daenys."

Sansa frowned confused but the taller girl just patted her head, "What…"

"Don't think much on it, pup. Aelya, did you just bond with the girl?" Aelya cooed as the baby dragon rubbed against her cheek in comfort. "Ugh fine! Aegor will want to check in with you! Pup, take care of this one." Rhaehyrs smiled at Sansa shocking her. "She likes meat and morons like the two bitches on the throne. Geros ilas, zokla hen Jelmor!"

Sansa watched stunned as the dragonlord walked out of the throne room easily while tripping the guards who tried to seize her.

The baby dragon nuzzled Sansa's cheek in comfort as Tyrion and a sellsword burst into the throne room.


End file.
